looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hobby Horse-Laffs
Hobby Horse-Laffs is a 1942 Looney Tunes short directed by Norman McCabe. Plot A spoof of a popular radio program of the time called "Hobby Lobby", with blackout gags showcasing people's various hobbies and/or inventions. List of Hobbies This is a list of outrageous hobbies featured in this cartoon: *'Boatman Orville Scutter:' He is wild & crazy about boats. *'Botanist Herman Dipple:' He has a box plant food. His plant food makes his plants grow very, very tall. *'Cactus Garden:' It's gardener is walking through the catcuses in pain. *'Herbert Strongfort:' He eats only raw carrots and grew himself some rabbit ears. *'Chuckney Gigglezwick:' A magician who tries to make a goldfish disappear. But he ended up in the fishbowl instead. *'Professor Blooper:' Imitator of musical instruments *'Samson McDivitt:' A tough dog trainer who manages to talk his dog Lockinvar into going back into his doghouse. But somehow he got bit, for his pants were bitten and we see his underwear. *'Pilot Students:' The pilots are instructed on how to fly. At the end of their scene, the literally flew like birds. *'Collector:' He has the largest collection of hotel towels and dishes in the world. But he went to jail for it. So this would mean that he stole them. *'Julius Digby:' He eats a donut that absorbs coffee without any drippage with the flick of a switch. When he took a bite, the coffee gushes out. *'Anti-Hotfoot Shoe:' Someone put a match under a shoe and lights it up. Then the show douses the flame with a flower watering can. *'Old Man Hutsut:' He's an explosives experimenter. One day when the mailman arrives, he somehow blows up himself. *'Potts:' The last hobby features a man named Potts and a fellow passenger reading a newspaper with the fellow passenger dominating the paper. Barts is fed up with it, so when he introduces himself as a gadget maker, he uses one he's wearing right now to poke the passenger in the eyes, allowing him to get the paper back. Notes * This is the first Norman McCabe short to feature only one-star characters, rather than recurring characters such as Porky Pig and Daffy Duck like in his previous shorts. Censorship * When this cartoon aired on Nickelodeon06/06/42 Hobby Horse-Laffs LT NICK CENSORED, the entire sequence featuring a mailman trying to deliver a letter to Old Man Hutsut (the explosives experimenter), only to write "Forwarding Address Unknown" after hearing an explosion (heavily implying that Hutsut killed himself), was cut. Gallery Hobby-horse-laffs-600-300x236.jpg|Lobby Card References Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1942 Category:Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons directed by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:One-Shot Cartoons Category:Public domain films Category:Spot Gag Cartoons